Patent Document 1 discloses an in-vehicle power-receiving device that wirelessly receives high-frequency power from a primary coil by using magnetic coupling or magnetic resonance between the primary coil provided on a road or the like and a secondary coil provided on a vehicle. The coils, which handle the high-frequency power, and the like generate heat in a wireless power-supplying system using the magnetic coupling or the like, and the coils are cooled.
The in-vehicle power-receiving device of Patent Document 1 includes a power-receiving coil, a coil chamber that stores the power-receiving coil, and a bidirectional fan of which a rotation direction can be switched between forward rotation and reverse rotation. According to the in-vehicle power-receiving device, a heat dissipation air flow flowing to the outside from a vehicle cabin via the power-receiving coil can be formed when the power-receiving coil needs to be cooled, and a warming air flow flowing to the vehicle cabin from the outside via the power-receiving coil can be formed when a power storage device needs to be warmed up.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a charging unit that wirelessly supplies and receives power by using a power-receiving device that includes a power-receiving part and a battery and a power-supplying device that includes a power-supplying part. In the charging unit, a heat transfer portion is provided at a portion where the power-receiving device and the power-supplying device come into contact with each other so that heat generated in the power-receiving device is transferred to the power-supplying device. Accordingly, the heat transferred to the power-supplying device is dissipated to the outside through a heat sink.